


Aliens Exist, Dummy

by lilacdreams



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacdreams/pseuds/lilacdreams
Summary: "Seriously, dude? You have a crush on the weird kid who's obsessed with meeting the green people?""Er... not really. His theories are pretty amusing to listen to, and uh, maybe kinda adorable?"Or the one where the resident weirdo strangely intigues the cynical and sarcastic guy.(Soulmate AU where the soulmates have matching themed tattoos inked in the color of their soulmate's hair.)





	Aliens Exist, Dummy

✌️ _(coming soon, hopefully) ___


End file.
